conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Republic of Great Britain
The Republic of Great Britain, commonly referred to as Great Britain, is a Leopoldist Single-Party State located on the island of Great Britain and the northern section of Ireland. The Republic of Great Britain was formerly the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland until 1985, with the British Revolution, where many Leopoldist militias fought the UK to establish the new republic. In 1989, the British Monarchy was officially abolished and Leopoldist leader David Leopold was inducted President of Great Britain. With the formation of the Republic of Great Britain, the Anglo-American special relationship came to an end with Great Britain's anti-American policies and actions, mostly due to the attacks on American installations and fights against US soldiers during the British Revolution. Britain soon lost its former allies because of the new government and eventually left the European Union and NATO. The nation soon built up its military and soon came to become one of the most powerful countries in the world. History Leopoldist Movement In the early 1980s, a political scientist named David Leopold began to introduce a political form known as Leopoldism, a mixture of both left wing and right wing principles. It grew in popularity and the early Leopoldist Party was formed. The membership skyrocketed shortly as more and more people joined at rallies in many British cities. In 1984, Leopoldist militias began to form at secret meetings held by David Leopold. Militias were divided by cities, with the largest being in Liverpool, Manchester, and Chester. At a large "underground" meeting in February of 1985, David Leopold soon commanded the militias to take over and occupy cities in the United Kingdom to make a statement. This would lead up to the British Revolution. British Revolution With the occupation of many cities, the UK took the actions as an action of war and sent forces to liberate the cities. The United Kingdom soon realized its weakness from previous conflicts in Argentina and was defeated by the rebels. With the Leopoldists militias defeating teams of the British Army, the UK soon lost morale as the country was seen as weak. In 1986, the Leopoldist successful claimed Scotland and all of England north of Liverpool and was going after Northern Ireland, causing the United States to become involved. Popularity of the Leopoldists grew and the militias grew immensely over the next few months, allowing an upper hand for the Leopoldist militias, now united as the Britain's Leopoldist Army. The Army, after successfully taking Northern Ireland, continued pushing south into England and Wales, being both victorious and defeated by British and American forces. In 1989, Britain's Leopoldist Army reached London after breaking through the UK's frontline. Margaret Thatcher fled from London just before the Army reached the city, while Queen Elizabeth II sat quietly in Windsor Castle. Thousands of soldiers stormed the city and raided government buildings until reaching Windsor Castle. David Leopold was present and soon demanded for the resignation of Elizabeth II and the handover of the United Kingdom to the Leopoldists. She signed her resignation and David Leopold was thrusted into command of the UK, which was soon changed to the Republic of Great Britain and his title changed to President. Early Republic With the establishment of the Repubic of Great Britain, Leopoldism soon spread to nearby Alantaria in 1992, after a major push for Leopoldism. Great Britain was excluded from the European Union after a majority rule in 1992 and soon an isolation plan was placed for many European countries. The plan would eventually fail after many EU members would not cooperate and many other nations soon saught after Leopoldism. During the 90s, the Republic of Great Britain built up its military and economy significantly at the demands of a nationalist government. The former British-American relationship now became a cold war and several covert operations were set between the two countries. The Second Falklands War and the greater British-American War soon brought a colder relationship, with major territory changes during wartime. Modern Day In 2006, an alliance was signed between Great Britain and Russia, after many Leopoldist policies were implemented into Russian laws. The new Anglo-Russian alliance brought about the Second Cold War, except with Britain and Russia on the same allied terms, with the United States and France on their allied terms. Canada would ultimately be annexed into British power for a short time, with Canada being annexed into the United States following the British-American War. Great Britain gained South Argentina following the Second Falklands War, being put to use as a militarized zone in case of an American or French attack. Today, Great Britain is still bickering over what is what with the United States and its allies. Government Politics Great Britain is a single party state, meaning all members of the government are aligned with the British Leopoldist Party. David Leopold did not want his newly born nation to fall to multiple political parties, thus proclaiming the Republic of Great Britain to be a single party state. The Leopoldist Party reflects economic liberalism and social conservatism, with both left wing and right wing principles mixed into the party. Category:Republic of Great Britain